A bird can love a fish, but where would they live?
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. Based on a roleplay. Will has a nightmare that Liz dies, and returns as a restless spirit, unable to pass over, because they never got a chance to say goodbye.


**Okkkkkkk so this is a DIRECT roleplay session with xo-miss-elizabeth-ox, meaning, these are our posts! I play Will and Liz plays, well, Liz! XD Tis a very sad bit which I knew would make an awesome story, so I fixed it up (grammer, etc) and here we are!**

**Plot credits go to mah Lizzie, cause she's a genious. I just helped out with my pwnsome roleplaying skillz ;) XD**

**A bird can love a fish, but where would they live? **

Will started to toss and turn. In his dream he was shouting. At Elizabeth. He could see she was struggling, hard, against a figure. He tried to run but he was somehow glued to the floor.

"ELIZABETH!" He thrashed against the restraints, trying desperately to ease her obvious pain.

Elizabeth struggled hard against the evil man, blood already running down from a large cut on her arm. Well, at least he hadn't quite been able to actually rape her yet. She cried out for her husband, unable to get away from the man.

Will watched in horror as the man forced his tongue into her mouth, his hands grabbing her hair and pulling her to him roughly. His muscles burned with the effort to pull against the restraints, absolute anger and rage shooting through him like a bullet. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Elizabeth tried to turn her head away but she couldn't. She was much too small to do much, and she was rather pinned. There were tears running down her cheeks and she looked absolutely terrified. She was scared he was going to kill her or Will.

Finally the man backed off and Will was thankful, even though he was still extremely enraged. His heart started thumping faster and he gasped as the man drew a dagger, a maniac look in his eye.

Will was screaming 'NOO!' uncontrollably as he drove it right through her heart. All of a sudden the restraints felt loose and he dropped to the ground on his knees. His whole world came crashing down. That was it. She was gone. That bastard had killed his only meaning of happiness, his life, his everything. Elizabeth. His heart suddenly felt as if it ripped in two. All of a sudden everything disappeared and only Will was left with her lifeless body. He crawled over to her, hot tears burning his eyes. He lifted her body and cradled her head against his chest. She felt so cold. "Please...don't...leave me." He sobbed into her hair, "I'm...nobody...without you. Elizabeth...please...wake up!" In his heart he knew she wouldn't. She was gone...and he should be too. He would gladly spare her life for his. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." He moaned and rocked back and forth in distress, holding her close to his body, never wanting to let her go.

Elizabeth remained unmoving and silent, her pale face touched by death's cold hands. Her front was soaked in her own perfectly crimson blood, her growing colder and colder by the second.

* * *

Will walked over to the special patch of ground adorned with bundles of flowers, and a tombstone. 

_Elizabeth Turner, beloved wife to William Turner._

_1770-1790_

Will dropped to his knees as he read over the rest of her tombstone. It seemed forever. Forever since he'd spoken to her, hugged her, seen her face. Oh but by all means, every day since her death he never stopped loving her.

He sighed, tears prickling his eyes as he grasped a bit of dirt and fingered it before letting it drop onto the top of her grave. "I miss you..." He spoke as if she were right there, in a whisper, "We were supposed to spend forever in each others arms...you and I. My heart aches when I think of you. I spend countless nights crying and reminiscing of the times we've spent together..."

Just because her heart was no longer beating did not mean that she had suddenly ceased to exist. For there are those who are trapped in the world of the living when something holds them back, or when one too dear to leave behind was left. Such was in her case, and she watched silently from nearby, not visible, but there nonetheless. Her presence might have been detectable, a warm gentleness.

Will sighed as he let a tear drip down his cheek, "Well, I'm going to keep loving you. Oh yes...and we'll be together again soon..." He shivered and stood, walking to her stone and placing some flowers down. He ran a finger over the stone and started to walk away, arms folded at his chest.

A soft sigh of a breeze brushed by, rustling the flowers by the grave. Elizabeth's shade (or... spirit) slowly came up behind him, her gentle eyes filled with sorrow and love. "Don't cry," her voice whispered, quite mystical sounding.

"What?" He spun around; afraid he was spotted by someone. Something about that voice...just hearing it made his heart feel whole again. And he felt warmer.

Elizabeth wasn't there anymore; she had somehow gotten around in front of him. Hey, she was dead! She was very faint, a ghost and nothing more, but she was there.

"Who's there?" He shouted and his eyes darted around, paranoid. Being in a graveyard didn't help either...

Another sigh of wind passed by and Liz let herself go before him, to appear before his eyes. She was the exact image of how she had been in life, except now she was more... transparent.

Will gasped and started to run. He was scared out of his wits! Since she died...he was a completely different man, changed...unlike how he was when she was alive. He ran through the trees and out to a field, stopping and crouching in some high grass. He was panting and crying at the same time. Was someone playing a sick and cruel joke on him?

How could anyone look EXACTLY like Liz and then appear transparent? Elizabeth's soft laughter seemed to whisper through the grass around him. "Did I frighten you?" her wispy voice asked, but she wasn't standing near him anymore.

"Shut up!" He screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get away from me whoever you are!" he seemed to cower in the grass...

"You do not recognize the voice of your own wife?" she questioned him, an almost hurt tone in her voice as he told her to go away.

"Stop playing tricks on me!" He shouted, though he wasn't quite sure where. "She's dead!"

"I am dead..." she replied, her voice so soft and gentle she couldn't possibly mean any harm to him. "But that doesn't mean I'm gone."

"SHE IS GONE!" He shouted, half trying to convince himself. He stood, all ready to pound the living daylights out of whomever was doing this to him. Nothing. Nobody. He shivered, his eyes darting around for any sign of life.

Elizabeth appeared behind him, all ghostly like. She placed a hand on his shoulder (amazingly enough, it didn't go through him), and looked at him with that adoring look she always used to give.

Will went rigid. He turned slowly and gasped, his eyes widening considerably. "Liz...?" He breathed, choking somewhat.

She gave him the gentlest of smiles and nodded her head a little. _Just_ because she was a ghost _didn't_ mean she didn't have feelings. He shouldn't be yelling at her like that.

"What...what's happening? Is it…really you?" More tears spilled from his eyes as he cautiously reached out to her.

But there was no way he could touch her, she was a spirit, a shade. She shied away from his touch, otherwise his hand would have gone right through her and he would have received a shock.

"I've missed you so much...oh Elizabeth...it all makes sense now. I never felt you leave me. You were always in my heart; you're _always_ in my heart. I love you so much. Speak to me!" He looked into the eyes of his wife, very ghostly indeed.

Elizabeth looked about ready to cry, even though she was a ghost. "I can't stay," she said softly. She _technically_ wasn't allowed to be talking with him, or even allow herself to be seen by him.

"No. No don't leave me again! Please!" He begged her, reaching out and feeling his hand go straight though her cheek. It shocked him but...she was a ghost so it was to be expected.

Elizabeth shook her head a little, her eyes widening as she realized the sun rising in the east. "I will return," she said in a whisper before her body dissolved into... butterflies. Very beautiful butterflies at that, exotic, even.

Will screamed, "No! Liz come back, please, don't leave me again! LIZ!" He grabbed some of the butterflies, trying desperately to get her back, but alas, failing. He sunk low to the ground and started sobbing, then looked up at the sky. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?" He shouted to the heavens.

One butterfly rested on his shoulder, just like her hand had. The butterfly fluttered its wings so they touched his cheek, like a little kiss, and then flew off.

Will paced _their_ room late that night, restlessly. He wasn't crazy! She had come back to him, even if it was only for that few minutes, but she had nonetheless. He collapsed on their bed and stared out the window. The nights were the worst for him...she wasn't there to hold, wasn't there for warmth, comfort, security. He never slept, because he could never sleep alone.

"You're going to get sick again if you don't sleep," her soft voice whispered as her specter entered the room, garbed in a long white gown, a smile on her lips.

"Liz..." He whimpered and sat up, "Stay with me. I don't care if I never leave this room again, just stay with me." He begged and reached for her.

Elizabeth gave him a sad look, shaking her head a bit. "If I could, Will, I would stay with you forever, but I only have until dawn, then I have to go back," she answered him, 'floating' over to the bedside.

"Go back? Go back to where?" He sniffed, and even opened his arms for her.

Elizabeth wanted to badly to be held by him again, but she couldn't be. She was not flesh and bones anymore, she was just a shadow of the living girl she had once been. "I have to go back to my grave," she replied.

"No, no no no no no, you can stay here. I'll look after you." He pleaded with her, looking into her eyes, his own dripping with fresh tears.

"You cannot care for the dead, Will," she told him, looking so sad. She reached out and touched him gently on the cheek, even though she could not feel it an all he would feel would be the cold.

"I can damn well try! Liz, if you go, it will mean we won't ever see each other again until I die. And theoretically that will be in what, forty years, fifty years? I _can't_ live without you. I will do anything to be with you again...anything." He looked at her seriously.

Elizabeth shook her head, a tear running down her cheek, and then just disappearing. "A bird can love a fish, Will, but where would they live? I am one of the dead and therefore, I do not belong here."

"Then I'll come to you." He leaned into her, feeling cold yet warm at the same time.

Elizabeth wanted to move away, but she just... couldn't. She let out a sigh and shook her head a little. "The dead cannot remain amongst the living forever..."

"Then I'll die. I'm going to die and be with you. Living or dead, we're going to be together because we _belong_ together." He wanted to hug her...touch her, _anything_! Just to hold one _finger_ would be worth it.

"No, Will... please... One day, we shall be together again. You just have to wait. I'll wait for you, and I'll be there..." she tried to convince him, desperate to keep his mind off suicide. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye, though... she just... couldn't.

"I cant, Liz. You ask me to define life; I define it as you. You're my life, and I cannot live without you. So why suffer?" He spoke in a hushed, croaky voice.

"I cannot be your life when I am not living!" she cried and then disappeared, and it wasn't even dawn yet. If you were listening closely enough, you might hear her sobbing as her presence faded, the sound going with it.

"Liz!" He screamed, searching the room frantically for her presence. "It's not dawn yet! PLEASE!"

But she didn't want to go back and have him persuade her that the best thing to do was for him to kill himself to be with her. She didn't want him to die, she wanted him to live the rest of his life and then they could be together once his time came.

"DAMN YOU LIZ, GET BACK HERE!" He shouted rather rudely out to her. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

If she could slap him she would! But she wasn't there. She was sitting on her gravestone with her head in her hands, grumbling random things to herself. Just because she was dead didn't mean she lost her rather quick temper!

"You come back here NOW! We never said a proper goodbye. And I'll be damned if I started the rest of my life without a proper goodbye!" He shouted out the window. Somehow he knew she could hear him.

Elizabeth covered her ears but that really didn't help. "I'm not ready to say goodbye!" she shouted. Only Will could possibly hear her because he was the reason she was STUCK HERE!

"I want to hold you Liz! Even if you're a ghost just LET ME HOLD YOU!" He begged.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan and didn't even reply at first. He was always so... so... STUBBORN! But she could be equally as stubborn. "I'm DEAD, Will! Birds and fish cannot be together! You cannot hold me; you can't touch me at all! I'm a specter! What part of that don't you understand?" Well then...

"Don't you _dare_ give me that Liz! Don't you see; we were ALWAYS birds and fish! Your father tried to stop us being together but we wouldn't let him. It didn't stop us last time." He growled.

"Yes, well, now I'm a rather dead bird or fish aren't I?" she said, her temper rising. A strong wind blew in through the window of their home and into the room, and Liz appeared behind him. "My father died and I never knew."

"What?" He turned, shocked. "Oh Liz…I'm..." He paused. He couldn't even comfort her.

She looked more like an angry phantom than a gentle spirit, her hair and gown blown by a win that wasn't there. She looked about ready to spit nails...

He was more frightened of her then he had ever been in his life, even the time she slapped him. "Please Liz…don't look at me like that."

Elizabeth raised her chin a little bit. "If you kill yourself, I swear that I will see to it that your spirit is sent to the deepest pits of hell," she hissed.

"I'm already there." He murmured and looked down.

The wind that only seemed to affect Elizabeth calmed down a little and her expression softened only slightly. "You know nothing of hell," she said, her voice once again soft but not entirely calm.

"I'm sorry..." He blurted out, "I wasn't there to save you."

Elizabeth shook her head, her anger gone now as the room seemed to warm a little, a fire rather abruptly lighting in the grate "None of this is your fault..."

"It is. If I could have reached you, I would have killed him before he killed you. It's my fault, I'm going to live with this for the rest of my life." Naturally, he was intoxicated as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

Elizabeth went to him, standing before him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and compassion; it could pretty near break your heart. Unless it was already broken. "Never think that this was your fault, there was nothing you could have done. It was how I was fated to die, and nothing can change fate. I'm sorry I left you alone," she whispered to him.

Will felt the tears develop again. "We were supposed to die in each others arms when we're old and gray."

"It was a fantasy, Will, and a dream. But when you die I will be with you, I'll be right beside you, I promise," she assured him gently.

"I love you Elizabeth...I'm never going to let this go." he fingered his wedding ring lovingly.

One might note that Elizabeth's ghost still wore the two rings Will had given her, she had, after all, been buried with them on. "I don't want you to blame yourself, but... I don't want you to forget me either. Promise that you'll always love me?"

"Oh Elizabeth, I could never, ever forget you, or stop loving you. Before you came into my life I was nothing. You made me who I am, shaped me, and I'll always be grateful for the love you gave me. Don't you leave here thinking I'm going to stop loving you, because that's NEVER going to happen. I love you now, and I'm going to love you forever!"

Elizabeth reached up and touched his cheek, her hand surprisingly warm feeling, as though she was alive. Her body seemed to become solid for a moment as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, loving kiss.

Will gasped and closed his eyes, her lips feeling like heaven against his after so long. Both his hands reached out and held her neck, desperately putting her taste and touch to memory. His fingers moved lightly over her beautifully soft skin as he kissed her with as much passion, love and admiration he could muster.

Warm tears ran down Elizabeth cheeks as she kissed him, wanting so badly to stay like this for the rest of time and knowing at the same time that she had to go. She broke away slowly after a while, looking up at him with adoring brown eyes. "Goodbye," she whispered, her voice choked by tears before she just... vanished. In her place was a beautiful white butterfly that fluttered around Will for a few moments before escaping out the window and flying towards the moon. Well... perhaps now Liz was... free. Will could no longer see her, but she would always be watching over him.

Will sunk low on the bed, speechless. So this was it now? She was truly gone? He was now to face the world alone? It seemed so...but he could still feel here there, in his heart.

* * *

Will moaned and blinked his eyes open. That was the most horrible but strangely wonderful dream he had ever had. He felt so...loved after it. He then realized why he felt horrible..."Liz...LIZ!" He called out fearing the worst. He bolted upright in bed, his breath quickening as panic struck him. 

"Will, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked him in a soft voice, sitting up, holding the blanket to her chest to cover her with one hand and placing her free hand on his shoulder gently.

"You're...oh Liz..." He stared at her in the dim light, due to the sun rising. "My god...I thought you were..." He choked out and he couldn't help but start crying. That dream had been so real! "I love you so much Elizabeth!" He touched her cheek, feeling her warmth.

"Will... What on earth is wrong?" she asked him in a whisper, carefully wiping away his tears. "I'm right here." And she had no plans on going anywhere for a long, long time.

Will pulled her against him and held her to his chest, "Let me hold you." He murmured into her neck, wrapping his arms around her body.

Elizabeth was slightly confused, but embraced him nonetheless, placing one hand on the back of his head. "What's wrong?" she asked again in a soft and loving whisper.

"In my dream...you left me...you...died...and came back as a ghost to say goodbye..." He sniffed into her shoulder, "I could feel you in presence, but...oh lord how I wanted to hold you in my arms, to feel your skin, your warmth...it was so real, everything, the butterflies, the fire, everything." He blurted out. She probably couldn't even make out what he was saying.

Elizabeth hushed him, trying hard not to think that her husband was going crazy. "It was just a dream, Will... I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you," she assured him.

"I said I would die so we could be together..." He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes

Elizabeth gave him that familiar adoring look and gave him a feather-light kiss on the cheek, just like the little butterfly kiss he had received. "We're going to die in each others arms when we're old and gray, remember?"

Will swallowed, "Yes, yes we are." He remembered him saying that in his dream. It made him shiver and shake with tears all over again. "I just...if I ever lost you...I wouldn't survive..."

"You'll never lose me," she said and kissed his forehead. "I promise." Nope. She was too damn stubborn to die on him.

He smiled at her warmly and leaned in for a kiss. They never kissed enough. Well, they did, but Will thought it was never nearly enough.

Elizabeth kissed him gently but with passion, a smile on her lips. Poor Will and his nightmare... but it had been nothing more than a dream and she wasn't going anywhere just yet.

It scared him so much. That was what scared him the most; her death. He held her exactly where he did in his dream; her neck, his fingers moving against her skin lightly.

Elizabeth leaned against him a little; head tilted to the side a bit. She could not know his terror from the dream, but she could make it all better.

Will's hands moved around her waist as he edged closer, if that was at all possible. He pulled away to breathe for a moment, moving back up to cup both of her cheeks, "My love." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Will," she said softly and smiled gently, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too. Always." He peppered soft kisses along her jaw and lips, calming down finally.

"I know," she whispered, running a hand down his back and up again. Of course she knew.

**FIN**


End file.
